Diapers & Dead Apples
by iluvvikingvamps
Summary: Vampires, telepath, and now an infant, too! This is Sookie Stackhouse's life now. A simple wedding invitation stirs up trouble, will this blended family actually survive? Follow up to Dead at Heart
1. Chapter 1

**Diapers & Dead Apples**

**1**

Domestic.

Not the word that one would automatically pair vampire.

Ruthless, yes.

Powerful, most.

There are many fierce adjectives that a person could use when describing the blood drinkers among us.

None of them applied to this vision standing in my kitchen.

The six foot plus handsome vampire, heating a bottle in a sauce pan with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail was the most gorgeous thing I had seen.

I sat in the mahogany rocking chair holding the bundle in my arms. She was fussing, impatient for her next meal. I rocked her back and forth, patting her bottom lightly, as the cold blooded killer dried off the wet bottle, grabbed a spit rag, and came to me.

"Thanks," I told Eric, testing the bottle's temperature on my wrist. It was just right. Eric seemed to have a knack for this sort of thing.

"Not a problem, lover," He said, smiling. "I have to call Pam at the club real quick. You ok here?"

"We're fine," I told him, giving the eager baby her late night drink. Eric kissed my forehead as he walked toward the front porch to check in on things at Fangtasia.

Things had certainly changed in the last two weeks since Abirah came into my life.

Amelia and Tray, Abirah's parents, were dead. I had honored Amelia's wishes and called her father. It broke my heart to lie to him. Amelia had wanted me to tell him nothing about the baby. I had concocted a story about Tray and her being unable to escape the fire at de Castro's compound in Las Vegas. Cope, as I had always called him, had been devastated.

Felipe de Castro. Now there was one son of a bitch who couldn't die enough as far as I was concerned.

Cope had asked if there was anything he could do to help me out. Amelia and I had been splitting the costs at my house while she'd been living here. I knew, with a baby, that money was going to be very tight now. My salary from Merlotte's would need to stretch like a rubber band to cover everything.

Even with that, I had told Cope that everything would be fine.

He decided to hold a small memorial service for Amelia and Tray. It had been lovely. There were many big wig associates of Cope's there, as well as most of the Shreveport Were community. Sam had driven me out and stayed for the ceremony. Eric and Pam could not attend as the service was held in the daylight hours. Arlene had offered to babysit Abirah. She had been tickled over the idea of a newborn in her home again.

There had been a small ensemble to play music. The three played cello, flute and harp. I did not know any of the pieces they played, but they had sounded wonderful and I hoped the sounds wafted to the heavens for Amelia and Tray to hear.

After the memories were shared and the visitors began to disperse, Cope had sought me out, handing me an envelope. Inside had been a check for ten thousand dollars. I had tried to refuse his money, but he had insisted on it, saying that he knew Amelia would have wanted me to have it.

I opened an account in Abirah's name and deposited the check there.

As I lifted the baby girl to my shoulder to pat her back, Eric strolled back inside.

"Everything ok?" I asked him.

"For the most part," he replied. "A few stupid fang bangers making some trouble and one underage kid trying to win a bet by getting inside. Pam says hello."

"She does?" I asked skeptically.

"Actually, "Eric confessed, "she wanted to know when you would be bringing the baby in to the club."

I laughed as the little girl made a noise that let me know the burping was working.

"I will need to go in tomorrow," Eric said grimly. "The monthly reports are coming due and I need to assure that the finances are in order. It should only be a few hours."

I nodded, moving the baby back to my arms to continue her feeding.

"I was thinking," Eric said. "Why don't we go stay at my home for awhile?"

"Eric," I said,"this is my home. I can't walk away from it. It's been in my family for well over a hundred years."

"I know," he complained. "The draft hints at even longer. "

I grimaced at him.

"Lover," he went on. "I am not saying that you need to sell this house. Just come and stay at mine for a few weeks. It's closer to the club. Anything you need is only a phone call away. There are so many nice baby boutiques…"

"Ah-ha!" I mused. "You just want to spend your money on me!"

"No," Eric said, looking at me with those ice blue eyes. Kneeling in front of me and moving the blanket from Abirah's face. "I just want to spend money on my daughter."

Eric's daughter.

Abirah Marie Northman.

"_My daughter_," I said defiantly, "has everything she needs right here."

"Woman, why must you be so difficult?"

"Because," I answered playfully, "You wouldn't love me any other way."

Eric smiled back at me. He lifted Abirah from my arms, deciding his fight may be more easily won by addressing her.

"My lovely," he spoke to the nursing baby. "Your mother is the most stubborn woman on this planet."

"She's ignoring you."

Eric did not pay me any mind and continued his rant to the little girl in his arms.

"Did you know that on more than one occasion, your mother risked her life to save mine?"

"She doesn't care…"

"And," he went on, "she refuses to let me treat her like the Queen she is? Little Princess, what are we to do with her?"

"I think you've bored her to sleep," I mocked at Eric.

Still ignoring me, Eric spoke once more to her.

"What do you think Little Princess? Would you like to come see Aunty Pam…"

"Aunty Pam?"

"And stay at my home where we can go shopping and out to dinner. Maybe a little dancing?"

"Eric," I said to him, "Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"Abirah agrees with me," he replied triumphantly. "See?" Eric was holding her little fist up, shaping it into a "thumbs up" gesture.

"Well then," I laughed, "I guess I'm out numbered!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The thought of leaving Gran's house, my home for so many years, was one that I didn't want to address. I knew that Eric had the best of intentions in mind. At least I hoped he did.

Abirah slept in her bassinette, wrapped tightly in a baby blanket that I had found in the quilt chest. As I rummaged through the house, trying to clean things up in preparation of going to Eric's, it seemed like everything brought back a memory.

I could see Amelia sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea while reading Entertainment Weekly.

Next to the phone, I caught glimpses of Gran, sitting on her stool and swapping gossip with one of the members of her church. She would doodle on her notepad, scribbling notes that she would pass on to her next caller.

I had a few boxes laying around that I used to pack the few items belonging to Abirah. I hadn't bothered to purchase much yet. I had the required bottles, bibs, and blanket sleepers.

I had never realized how many things for a baby began with the letter "B".

I went through the process of cleaning out my fridge and cupboards. I was fairly confident that I would be staying at Eric's for an extended period of time, no matter how much I protested.

He was great with the baby. I had worried that the "temptation" would be too great for him. I had a visual of Abirah turning into a big mac for vamps. He had sensed my stress one evening.

"Babies do not hold temptation for Vampires. "He had explained. "They are too small to suffice our thirst. Besides, have you seen how cute she is? Who would want to ruin that?"

I knew that Eric was trying to set my mind at ease. I wasn't as worried about Eric, or even Pam. Unfortunately, they weren't the only vampires out in the world.

The first night home with Abirah, when I had met Eric in his downstairs hold up at Fangtasia, I had an inkling that there could be a problem. Eric had said he just didn't want the loud noise to bother her as she slept, that was why we left out of the back door of the bar. I couldn't help but wonder if that was the only reason.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a slam of the front door.'

Hey Sookie!" Jason yelled out. "You here?"

I came around the corner almost as fast as my vampire boyfriend.

"There you are!" Jason said, still with an elevated tone in his voice. "I've got news!"

I was waving my hands to try to get him to turn his volume down when a loud whine echoed from the bassinette.

I rolled my eyes at Jason to show him my frustration.

"Shit!" Jason whispered. "Sorry! I'm not used to you with a kid."

I picked the crying girl up, gently bouncing her in my arms to try to soothe her a bit.

"Could you get her bottle?" I asked my brother, my patience worn paper thin.

"Here," Jason said, "Give her to me."

"Are you kidding?" I asked my brother.

"Come on, Sook," Jason begged. I handed the bundle to my brother and heading to the kitchen for her bottle.

"Now that's enough of that noise, "Jason said softly, tapping the little girl's back. "Uncle Jason's got you and he has big news. "

The little girl's cry became even louder. I had come back with her warm drink.

"Now 'Rah," Jason said to the child, holding her out and looking at her. "If you don't stop that noise, I'm not going to tell you."

I stood in amazement.

Abirah lifted her little fist and crammed it into her mouth, silencing her.

"That is so much better."Jason commented.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh, my news!" Jason said excitedly. "Well, Lois and I have gotten pretty close, you know?"

I knew what was coming…

"Sookie, I think she's the one. I'm gonna marry her!"

I flopped back onto the couch, taking my brother's statement in. The ink on his divorce from Crystal was barely dry and he was moving on.

"_I guess I should be happy for him?" _I thought to myself.

I remembered back to that little velvet box I had seen in Eric's office when we arrived back from Las Vegas. I never had seen what was inside.

"Sookie?" Jason said, looking at me, still having the smile plastered to his face. "Aren't you gonna say something?"

I wasn't sure what to say. Congratulations? Again?

"She said _yes_?" Ok, probably not the tone he wanted to hear. The smile evaporated from his mouth.

Nope. Not the tone he wanted.

"I haven't actually asked her yet," Jason explained.

"Oh,"

"I mean, I'm going to, "Jason said. "But,"

"But what, Jason?"

"Sookie," he said. "I wanted to make sure it was ok with you?"

"Why wouldn't I think its ok?"

"Well," he went on, "Lois is Antony's second. She has to stay in New York. I'll be moving up there with her."

This hit me harder than his statement that he wanted to marry the vampire.

"New York?" I questioned. "That's. That's pretty far, Jason."

My brother walked to me, still patting the baby. "I know, sis. But it's not like another continent."

I could see the look in Jason's eyes. For him to be willing to leave Bon Temps and everything he has ever known. He must actually love her.

"If it will make you happy," I answered standing up, "then I'm happy for you."

Jason hugged me tightly, forgetting about Abirah in his arms for a second. She made a little noise to remind us she was there.

"Oops," He said, smiling. "What do you think sugar? You want an Aunt Lois?"

We were not sure if her gas was a yes or no.


	3. Chapter 3

_*My_ _apologies for the delay in posting. I have been ill, aong with my children. We also had a death to deal with. I hope to get this story finished within the next week or two. Thanks for taking the time to read my little story!_*

**Three**

The idea of Jason marrying Lois was amusing to me. It wasn't that long ago that Jason was disgusted with the idea of vampires. Now he was hoping to marry one. Like Bob Dylan sang "The times they are a changin'"

Before he left Jason had explained that he was meeting with Sid Mat to arrange to have our parent's house sold. The thought of our parents' home in the hands of someone else.

"Why not," I suggested to Jason," sell the house to Sam?"

"Sam?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. He's been living in that old double wide trailer behind Merlotte's ever since he bought the bar. He could use the room. Besides," I went on "You know that Sam won't do anything to the place that we wouldn't approve of. And really Jas we owe him after all he did for me in Vegas."

Jason thought the idea over while sucking down the last few swigs of his beer.

"You're right" Jason agreed. "Sam has been a great friend to both of us. I'll talk to Sid Matt and work out a deal."

"Thanks, Jason," I hugged my brother.

I put Abirah into her bassinet. She was wrapped up snuggly and had fallen back to sleep. Jason told me that he was going to meet with the family lawyer, then grab some essentials and then head back to New York. He had described New York City to me. He had been even more wide eyed recalling the city than I had seen him when we were in Las Vegas.

"Sookie," Jason said excitedly. "The lights, the buildings! I had never dreamed that a place like that existed. I mean, it's beautiful during the day, but at night… it's magnificent!"

He had gone on about the buildings. He said the skyline could be seen for miles. Jason said he had even tried to sneak onto the set of an episode of Law and Order, but had been caught and thrown off by security.

He told me about a trip he and Lois had taken into Upstate New York. They had taken in many sights. It would seem that my brother had fallen in love with the snow and the vampire at the same time.

I hadn't dug for details about that trip. I had a lot to do before heading to Shreveport. I had shooed my brother out the door. Jason seemed truly happy and that was enough for me. I would miss my brother but I knew I would see him again.

With Jason finally gone and Abirah snoozing I had a few minutes to just sit down. I got myself a glass of iced tea and stepped out onto the porch. I grabbed my sweater it was cool for December.

I envied Jason in a way. His ability to just pack up and leave everything he has ever known. I thought about it sometimes. Just packing up Abirah and hitting the road. Beyond Shreveport, out of Louisiana. Just filling up the car and driving until I couldn't drive any further.

Of course, that wasn't feasible. I was a Mama now. I have responsibilities and obligations that I can't turn my back on. I had friends, or at least people that I thought of friends, although Arlene was teetering on the verge of a knuckle sandwich.

Arlene had been a real bitch when I returned from Las Vegas. Sure she had told me how sorry she was about Amelia and she fawned over Abirah. Her tune had changed when I told her that Eric and I were going to raise her.

"Sookie," she had said her voice full of disgust. "It just isn't right! It's not normal."

"What's the problem?" I had asked. I knew what her issue was but I wanted to hear her say the words.

"He's. Not. Normal, Sookie? He's a vampire. Don't you worry that he might not be able to control himself?"

I was becoming aggravated as I recalled the discussion with Arlene. I dumped what was left of my ice tea off the porch and went back inside furiously stuffing more diapers into the diaper bag. I could not shake the conversation.

"I read and article at the church," Arlene had gone on. Her idea of "church" was the popular cult masked in religion that was called The Fellowship of the Sun.

"It was about how this 80 year old vampire had made friends with her neighbors. The neighbors had a couple of young kids."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well," she continued" the family just adored her. They asked the old vampire to babysit one night. The toddlers had a cold and were pretty whiny that night. She couldn't take it and BOOM! She sucked them dry!"

"ARLENE!" I had yelled at her, my temperature rising uncontrollably," Did you ever think that the Fellowship made up the story just so people would become all paranoid?"

"Hell No!" Arlene argued back. "It's a church for Christ's sake!"

I remembered that church. I wondered if Arlene had ever toured the prisons the Fellowship kept. Or if she had seen the stockpile of weapons. I had seen it firsthand. It still gave me chills and nightmares.

It was pointless to talk to Arlene about anything anymore. You could be discussing the recent LSU game and she would find a way to link it to the Fellowship.

It shouldn't bother me. I knew I could trust Eric around Abirah. I had watched him feed her and even change a diaper. He didn't show any signs of wanting to feed from her. Arlene doesn't know Eric like I do. How tender he could be. Beneath that Vlad the Impaler exterior lies the most wonderful and thoughtful man, ah, vampire, I had ever known. Even more so than Bill.

Bill hadn't been around since we got back from Las Vegas, it occurred to me. He hadn't come by the house to check on me. He must just be too busy. I made a note to myself to ask Eric if he knew what project Bill was working on.

Glancing over to make sure Abirah was still sleeping and verifying that she was. Placing the monitor on to my hip, I snuck our stuff out to the car.

Eric had bought me a Pacifica with the third row seat when we had returned home. He had said I would be in need of a "Mom mobile", as he had put it. I had made a big fuss over it, saying that my little beater would be just fine, but Eric would not hear it.

"There is no way I'm letting you drive with my daughter in that death trap," He had scolded.

_His daughter. _

The words echoed. I knew, as well as he, that Abirah wasn't our biological child. We knew that having a baby of our own was impossibility. Vampires could not impregnate humans, or anything else for that matter. Perhaps that is why he took to Abirah. He knew this was our chance at a family.

The monitor began to sound, a sniffling sort of noise that I had come to know as Abirah waking.

"Coming Darling," I said toward the monitor. Pressing the button on the keychain that automatically closed the hatch, I headed back up the walk. The sun was getting lower in the sky. I knew that Abirah and I had to hit the road if we were going to be at Fangtasia when it opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

I love driving at night. Abirah sleeps peacefully during the ride while I softy let the radio play love songs. I left my window down, the fresh air blowing in my hair. The clear night gave way to a sky full of stars. The temperature at night had begun falling. Christmas was only a week away.

My mind drifted to the fact that I hadn't done a bit of shopping yet. I knew Abirah wouldn't care one way or the other this year. The idea of having a child in the house to fuss over, however, brought a smile to my face.

And Eric. What exactly do you buy the vampire who has everything? And on my salary?

I knew what I was getting Jason, but now I needed to buy for Lois, too. It seemed that the more I thought about and made my mental list, it grew and grew. Looks like I'll be dipping into my meager savings account this year.

I wished I was crafty. I could crochet a sweater for Pam, maybe socks for Sam, but the idea of devoting a quantity of time that really did not exist to me made me shudder. Gran had tried to teach me to knit when I was younger. I had perfected the art of knitting one long line of yarn, but when it came to adding to it I was at a loss.

I turned on my signal light as the marquee to Fangtasia came into view. I did not see Pam standing out front. Glancing at my watch, I knew that the bar wouldn't be officially opened for another hour. The only ones here now would be the staff. I saw Eric's car parked and my heart skipped a little.

I took Abirah out of her seat carefully as not to wake her. The front door was the closest, so I decided to just go in there instead of the staff door. I hated walking through the staff entrance, even more so now with the baby. The chemicals used to clean the bar floor were pungent and often made me sick to my stomach.

The lights out front were on as usual. I gave a slight wave to the hidden security camera that was broadcasting me into Eric's office. Juggling Abirah, the diaper bag, and my diet Coke, I turned the knob and pushed open the front door. I had known it would be unlocked, this close to opening. No one would ever attempt to stroll on in to a vampire bar, I was pretty sure of that. Plus, Eric always had someone watching security tapes.

I was pleased that the throbbing sounds of the music had not begun. I knew before I entered that it hadn't or I would have heard it from outside.

Pam, nor Eric, were in sight. I assumed they were in the office going over paperwork. I did not recognize any of the staff, which made me a bit worried. I knew by the emptiness in my thoughts that all inside were vampires.

The girl behind the bar, her hair pulled up into ponytails with purple ribbons, walked around from behind the counter. Her ensemble for the evening looked like something from a Catholic School for Demons. Her knee high leather platform boots shuffled as she glided to my right.

"Why hello there, sweetheart." The female vampire spoke to me. She could not have been much more than sixteen when she was turned. She seemed very confident, and that made me feel rather uneasy.

Out of a corner by the DJ booth, another vampire, this one a male who was sporting a football jersey and faded jeans, poked his head up. Smiling and showing fang, he joined the female in front of me.

"My oh my," the male said. "What have we here, Lori?" he asked the female.

"I don't remember calling for takeout, did you Hank?" she teased back to him. Her hand slipped up to Abirah's blanket, moving it so she could examine her face. "It's like Chinese food. You order the Sweet and Sour Chicken and they throw in an egg roll to be nice."

I didn't know who these vampires were, but I knew exactly what they were talking about. A lump grew inside my throat. I wondered if I screamed could Eric make it from his office in time.

"I think you are making a huge mistake." I replied to the couple. "I am here to see my boyfriend, and the baby's father, Eric. Is he in the office?" I tried to walk past them, but the girl whose name was apparently Lori, grabbed my arm as I tried to pass.

"Who do you think you are trying to fool?" She taunted. "Eric does not have any children." Lori ran her fingers in my hair.

"This is his daughter. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get through." I tried to jerk my arm away, to no avail.

Lori brought her face close to my neck. She inhaled deeply.

"So fresh." She moaned. Then, with one lightning fast movement, Abirah was out of my arms and into hers.

I felt a fear that I had never felt before as I watched this gothic dressed vampire toss aside the receiving blanket that Abirah had been wrapped in and cradled the infant girl in her arms. Lori bent her head and gazed at the slumbering child.

"Just an appetizer," she said, smiling.

Hank held onto my arms as I watched Lori's fangs slip from behind her lips. I couldn't take a breath. My chest felt like it was collapsing into myself.

The scream I heard was deafening, but it did not come from me.

In a move so fast that I wouldn't have been sure it even happened if I did not have the residual effect before my eyes.

Lori's head was separated from the rest of her body and was flying toward the bar, smashing into the mirror behind the liquor bottles. As the headless body collapsed to the floor, Pam became visible. With the same speed in which the vampire's head had been removed via stiletto heels, Pam scooped the baby up in midair before she had even appeared to have fallen.

Pam held Abirah close to her chest, gazing at the little girl, and not wavering at all as the thud sounded from behind her when the headless body fell to the floor.

Just as quickly, Eric was at Pam's side. His fangs were fully exposed as he glared at the vampire Hank, who was still holding my arms.

"Do you not have your fill with the minions who frequent this bar that you feel you should feed from my bonded and our child?" Eric's voice was that of warning to the vampire. Hank's grip on me loosened.

I stepped forward from Hank. I turned to face him and without pause, laid the hardest uppercut I could muster on him. Of course, the vampire did not budge, but I almost felt better.

Taking a step closer to this Hank, within inches of his ear, I whispered, "One word from me and you will join her."

I stepped back, still staring him down. Hank looked past me to Eric. His fangs disappeared into his mouth.

"Master," he stuttered, looking to Eric.

While looking still to the baby in her arms, Pam replied to this Hank, almost cooing as if she was speaking to Abirah, "Should you ever feel the need to attempt to feed from this child again, you will wish your fate was as quick as hers. Get out of this bar. Get out of this state. Should I see you again, I will kill you."

Without another word, Hank turned away from us and walked out the front door. I knew that Pam meant every word she had told the vampire and he seemed to want to heed her warning. The main entrance to Fangtasia closed with a little whoosh. The sound was just loud enough to make Abirah wiggle a little in Pam's arms.

I struggled to gain my breath and to keep from bursting into tears. Eric stood still, watching the door. Pam rocked Abirah in her arms, still not looking from the child.

"Oops," Pam said in a baby voice with a silly smile on her face and finally looking at me, "I think some little angel made a doodle in her diapee."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Pam took the diaper bag from my shoulder and headed toward one of the booths to change Abirah. I stood glaring at Eric. He walked toward me and put his arms around my waist. I shoved him with all my strength away. He took a step backward by his own choice and not because of my push.

"What the hell was that?" I asked furiously. "You said that babies did nothing for vampires! That Lori! If Pam hadn't shown up…"

"Relax," Eric said, stepping to me again. I took a few steps backward and put my hands up to let him know I didn't want him to touch me.

"You lied to me, damn it!" I yelled again. My temperature was rising. I could feel my face becoming flush from the anger. "You told me Abirah was safe around vampires! Safe around you!"

"And she is," Eric said. I could tell by his expression that he was also becoming angry. "I can't believe that you would even think for one minute that I would hurt our little girl."

"My little girl!" I corrected. "Amelia left Abirah in MY care! It is my responsibility to raise her and take care of her, and keep her safe! I thought you realized how important this is. How important SHE is!"

"And I do," Eric said, using all his energy to control his temper. "Abirah is part of my life, too, now. She is my family just as much as you are, Lover. I would do anything and everything in my power to protect her."

"Yet you tell me that babies hold no appeal to vampires," I went on. "But I walk in here tonight to Lori taunting and teasing. That thing had my baby in her arms. She was looking at Abirah like she was some kind of fine chocolate!"

"That _thing,_" Eric said, "was a vampire. Just like Pam or me."

"No," I stated, "I thought she was nothing like you." Pam had rejoined us with a freshly changed baby. I took Abirah and the diaper bag back into my arms.

"Sookie," Eric said, a softer tone to his voice. "Please let me explain."

"No!" I said defiantly. "I am sick of your explanations. I am sick of your lies. Kiss my ass, Eric Northman!" And with that, I turned and walked out the door, leaving Pam and Eric watching.

The night air hit my face like a cold glass of water. I stomped to my car and fumbled for the keys in my pocket, eventually dropping them on the ground. I bent to pick them up, but instead let my legs give way and I sat on the pavement, leaning against my car.

The tears slid freely from my eyes, adding an even cooler feeling to my face. I leaned my head backward to rest on the door. Looking up to the stars, I went back over all the emotions I had experienced in the last ten minutes.

Abirah wiggled a bit. Looking down at her, I met her sweet face. She was so small, so fragile. It hadn't really hit me until that moment just how much this little person relied on my.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, just in case she could sense how upset I was.

"Its ok angel," I told her, fighting back my complete breakdown that I felt just teetering on the edge of my emotions. "We will be just fine."

The babe in my arms gave a sort of smile. I had never seen her do that before.

"Are you smiling at me?" I asked her.

Abirah's eyes shifted slightly, looking more down her chest. I followed her gaze, finding Eric standing and watching over us.

I couldn't speak a word. My chest felt so tight. I wasn't sure if I wanted to lunge at him, slapping him and beating on his chest, or if I wanted to stand and throw my arms around him.

To be safe, I decided to just stay put where I was.

Eric squatted down next to us. He looked on Abirah with such love that I was having trouble staying angry at him. I watched this magnificent vampire, looking down at the helpless child.

Reaching out to the little girl, Eric looked to me. "May I?" He asked.

I nodded my head. I couldn't stop him had I even wanted to.

The vampire scooped the baby into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"If something had happened to her," Eric said, turning from my sight. "If one hair had been hurt..." his voice trailed off.

I climbed to my feet and walked around Eric. Looking at the face he was trying to conceal, I could see the subtle red fluid that was in danger of falling from his eyes.

"Eric," I said, but was cut off.

"I lied to you. "Eric said. "I told you that vampires had no craving for infants, but Arbirah's so innocent. Her blood has never been tainted by any infection or disease. Her soul is pure. To vampire, she has the scent not unlike that of a rare fine wine to humans. I could smell it on her the first moment I saw her tiny body."

"Stop this, "I begged of Eric, but he went on.

"When you held her on the steps of de Castro's compound after her birth, the breeze sent her smell into the air. It lingered in my nose and trickled down inside of me. I felt a hunger that I had not felt in ages. An all consuming thirst that I was not sure I would be able to control. That was, "Eric said, now looking at me. "Until I saw you holding your friend's child in your arms. I could feel your emotions. They were like electricity, charging the air around you. The love and conflict that you held as you cradled the baby. The guilt you felt in losing Amelia and your thoughts that it was your fault that this little princess would grow up without her parents. But it was your love for this child that won over.

"I could feel the resolution in you as you made a vow to protect Abirah with your life. That you would care for her as if you had brought her into the world from your own womb. The thirst dissipated instantly. I had to walk away from you. I had to try to analyze what this emotion that had taken my thirst from me and twisted it into something that I could not name. It was unlike anything I had ever felt."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Love. "Eric went on. "Pure, untainted Love. It was a love similar to the love I feel for you, Sookie. I felt a need to protect this child by any means necessary. With my own life, should it come to that. I knew this child was as much a part of me as it was of you. And from that moment on, I have not had one desire to feed from her.

"I discussed this with Pam. I needed to know if she had any craving for our little girl. I am Pam's maker, and she works closely with me, but if she had confirmed that she felt such a thirst, I swear Lover, I would have staked her myself."

"What did she tell you?" I asked. My anger was completely gone.

"Pam says she experienced something very similar to what I went through. She attributes her lack of thirst to the fact that she and Amelia shared a special sort of bond together. She looks upon Abirah like a piece of Amelia that lives on. She shares in my desire to do anything to raise her and keep her safe.

"I could not be sure that all vampires would share such a goal, which is why I had to summon you here tonight. I needed to see what would happen."

"So you thought using Abirah and I as bait was a good idea?"

"It was the only way," Eric explained. "At no time was either of you in any real peril."

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically. "It sure as hell felt like peril to me. Why? Why would you be so reckless?"

"Lover, I swear to you. Nothing would have happened to you or Abirah. "

"So what did you determine from your little experiment, then?" I asked Eric.

"I confirmed that I will do anything at all in this world or the next to protect you and our daughter from any harm."

Eric reached into his pocket, holding Abirah to his shoulder, and pulled out a small velvet box. With grace like that of a trained ballerina, Eric stooped onto one knee. He outstretched his hand, offering me the small package.

"My lover," Eric spoke gently, "You and Abirah are my life. There is nothing I would not do to be with the two of you. My only wish is to spend my eternities with both of you."

I could feel my heart begin to race. I recognized the little velvet box. I had seen it once before, when we had returned from Vegas.

"Sookie Stackhouse, "Eric said, looking me in the eyes "Would you …"

"Eric, "Pam said from behind him. I had not even seen her approach. "Antony is on the telephone from New York. You need to take this call. There is a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"Damn, damn, damn!" I thought to myself as I watched Eric stand up from his kneeling position. He seemed to be sharing my thought. The disgruntled expression he wore on his face now spoke volumes. I decided not to push the issue.

Eric kissed Abirah on the forehead before handing her back to me.

"Are we, ok?" Eric asked. The tone in his voice was more apologetic than one might expect from a thousand year old vampire. I nodded my head and stepped forward to him.

"Eric," Pam said again, "Antony is on hold."

Eric took my face in his hands and moved closer to me. His strikingly gorgeous blue eyes stared into mine, as if he was trying to find something. Had I not known Eric as I do, this would have frightened me. Slowly, Eric bent his head forward, his lips finding mine.

His kiss was slow and deliberate. He seemed to be breathing in my very essence. A few of his blond hairs slipped forward and brushed my cheek lightly. The sensation of Eric's mouth on mine sent a feeling of wanting that travelled through my body. I used all my energy just to stay standing.

Pulling from me, Eric looked back into my eyes.

"Never," he said gently, "would I let any harm come to you or our daughter. Never."

I stared back at Eric. I knew he meant everything he was saying, but part of me was left in doubt. I chose to tuck that thought away just as quickly as it had entered my thoughts. Before Eric could pick up on the twinge of fear I had when I thought that realistically, Eric could not be with me every moment of every day. There would always be that time when He would be unavailable to help me or Abirah, no matter how strong the danger.

Daytime.

"Eric," Pam said again with a little more urgency.

Eric kissed my forehead and turned to Pam.

"I would hope this is a matter of life or death," He said to his second.

"I believe that it is." Pam replied. Her expression was as stone as usual.

I could feel the tension enter Eric with her comment. He moved quickly, almost gliding, past Pam and into the bar. I could tell by the feelings Eric was having that Antony's phone call was not expected and probably signaled trouble.

My thoughts turned to Jason, who was at present, on a flight back to New York with a fancy ring and even fancier speech for Lois to persuade her to marry him. I prayed Antony's call didn't have anything to do with that.

"Come Sookie, "Pam requested. Her hand gesturing toward the same door Eric had just entered. "You and the baby can come into the office."

"Oh," I said, working extra hard to chuckle and pretend that the evenings events did not have me rattled. "That's ok, Pam. I think Abirah and I will just wait outside 'til Eric is through with his call."

Pam took a step closer to me.

"He did not mean to frighten you," Pam explained. "He was, well, to put it in military terms, doing some recon to see how safe Fangtasia was for you and Abe."

That nickname Pam had given Abirah. "Abe." I hated it, but who am I to argue with the vixen that just saved my life and the life of my daughter by way of stiletto heels?

"I know," I told Pam.

"But?"

"But, it doesn't make it any easier to accept the fact that vampires are a threat to Abirah." I went on. "Look. I spend more time with the undead lately than with people with a pulse. How can I possibly trust everyone? Eric and you can't be around us all of the time."

"Of course we can!" Pam said. For a quick second, I thought she was displaying that dry sense of humor she has, but I came to realize just as quickly that Pam was serious.

"Pam," I said, bouncing Abirah in my arms as she began to fuss. "I love Eric. I even love you, in a friend kind of way. "(With Pam, I felt I should stress the friend part of that sentence.)"But it isn't practical to expect the two of you to be constantly watching over me or her."

"Why is that?" Pam questioned. "You are with Eric. He wishes to do nothing more than care for the two of you. "

"That is the problem, Pam. I don't want to have to rely on you and Eric. I want to feel free to run to the store at any hour of the night and not worry that someone or something smells or sees Abirah and thinks,' yummy'."

"Does that not happen anyway?"

I was puzzled. "What the hell does that mean?"

Pam strode over to me and took Abirah in her arms. "Are there not humans that think or do the vilest of things to those that are the most innocent? Don't they kidnap small children? Or worse yet…" I put my hand up to stop Pam from saying any more.

"Ok, Pam. I understand what you're saying. "

"Sookie," Pam said in a softer tone. "There will always be a threat to that little girl, to any child in this world. At least when it comes to vampires, you know the threat. It isn't all vampires Sookie. For example, vampires who had children in their mortal lives do not have the desire to feed from infants. Bill, for example. Whether it is their way of holding onto their last bit of human life, we do not know. "

"But Eric didn't have children, yet he doesn't crave Abirah's blood?" Or did he have children before he was turned? It occurred to me that was something I had never asked him.

"Eric is bonded to you, Sookie. And more powerful than that bond, he loves you."

"And you don't want to feed from her?" A silent shriek of panic coursed through me. I watched Pam look down at my daughter in her arms. I instantly wished I could take back my words.

"No," Pam said tenderly. "I will never harm Abe."

"Did you have children?"

Pam continued to look down at the baby. Her silence was one of solitude.

"I was bonded to Amelia." Pam explained to me. "Amelia and I had exchanged blood several times, creating our bond. It hurt me so when she decided to marry Tray. It was only the second time since my vampire birth that I held any regrets for this life I now lead."

I couldn't read Pan's thoughts, but at the moment, I knew how she felt. The air felt heavy with sadness. I watched as Pam quickly swiped away the blood from her eyes. Amelia had never told me about the bonding with Pam. Although, it really wasn't my business, I supposed.

"Shall we go inside?" Pam asked, finally looking up at me. "Eric will be off the telephone shortly. I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Fangtasia was quiet when Pam and I reentered the bar. The "Lori Mess" had been cleaned up. The only hint of the earlier scuffle was the broken mirror behind the bottles of Johnny Walker and Jack Daniels. The door to Eric's office was closed and there was no staff in sight.

Pam walked behind the bar and opened the small refrigerator that held cold bottles of True Blood. Popping hers into the microwave, Pam turned to look at me.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'm fine." I answered, glancing to the office door again.

"I'm sure he won't be too long," Pam answered, pouring her drink into a wine glass. She swished it around the glass and sniffed at the rim, as if the synthetic blood in her glass was a vintage wine. I had often heard vampires talk about the taste of True Blood. Sustenance, but not enjoyable. Eric once equated it with a human's need for vitamins.

It was then that the office door opened and Eric walked to us. His expression was that of a scowl. I could sense his frustration. He said nothing as he walked behind the bar, grabbing a bottled blood for himself. He didn't even heat it up, just swilled it down in one mouthful.

"Everything okay?" I asked with a smile. I knew by Eric's actions that it wasn't, but part of me hoped my jolly tone could somehow change his.

Pam looked at Eric with intensity. I suddenly felt like a third wheel.

"We have to go to New York." Eric said to Pam.

"New York?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Antony was directed to contact me. I am required to go."

"It's almost Christmas," I complained. "I'm sure that whatever Antony needs you for it could wait until after the holidays."

"No," Eric said sternly, "It cannot, Sookie."

Pam studied Eric's rigid expression, as did I. I felt relieved when it was Pam and not I who finally spoke up and asked the question.

"What is happening?" Pam asked seriously. The air took on a sensation of electricity. In my experience with vampires, I knew this wasn't a good thing.

"It would seem," Eric explained, "that my audience has been requested by Eleonora."

Pam appeared to inhale deeply, something that I knew she was not required to do. A look of real fear crept over her face. If Pam was frightened, I knew this wasn't good.

"Who is Eleonora?" I asked. Eric and Pam met my eyes. I could feel Eric's reluctance to explain. He seemed to search my face for the answer that would hurt me the least. Unable to find it, Eric hung his head and turned from me, grasping the counter with one hand and his empty bottle of True Blood in the other. Pam also shifted her eyes from me.

"Eric?" I asked again, patting Abirah's back as she began to fuss a bit in my arms. I knew she, too, could sense the tension that had come over our little trio. "Who is Eleonora?"

He still did not face me. Part of me wanted to walk to him, throwing my arms around him and pulling him close. I could feel hurt, anger, fear, all filling my vampire, consuming him. It hurt me to know that whatever this Eleonora was, it was causing so much turmoil inside Eric.

"Pam?" I asked. "What the hell is going on?"

Pam glanced to Eric. I knew she was hoping he would be the first to speak. He answer came in the form of Eric's strength. The bottle he was holding shattered under the force of his anger. Not shattered, but transformed into sand, spilling onto the bar floor.

Without a word, Eric turned to me. With outstretched arms, he took Abirah and held her close to his chest. Her fussing stopped instantly, as it always did when this Viking held her. Eric took Abirah and walked toward the throne he sat in to entertain the humans that frequented Fangtasia.

I watched the two most important people in my life walk away from my without a sound. Eric's emotions were out of control. I could feel the overwhelming feeling of loss and fear that was battling inside of him. I tried to search his thoughts for some indication as to what was going on. His mind was as dark to me as it ever was.

I felt an icy hand touch mine, drawing my focus away. Following the hand to its owner's face, Pam attempted a smile to comfort me.

"Pam?" I whispered. "I'm scared. What the hell is going on? I can feel that Eric is frightened. Who is Eleonora?"

"Sookie, please sit." Pam asked softly. I slid myself onto one of the bar stools.

"What is going on?"

"Sookie," Pam began, stroking my hand with her thumb. This was a tenderness that Pam often kept hidden. "If vampires had a ruler, as in someone who was in charge of every one of us on the planet, Eleonora would be that ruler. She is the oldest of our kind. She has had many names and many shapes in her centuries of life. Her power is limitless."

"Ok," I acknowledged.

"She spends the majority of her life in Europe. She has not been to America in several hundred years, the last time being to observe and display her power to the early colonists in Jamestown."

"Jamestown?" I questioned.

"Yes, "Pam went on. "I am sure you learned in primary school about a colony that disappeared known as Jamestown."

"Yes."

"Now you know where they disappeared to." Pam said. I shuddered.

"What does she want with Eric?"

"Sookie," Pam said. "Eric feared that this would happen. It would appear that Eleonora has heard that Eric has become father to a human baby. I am sure she wishes to find out how that has come to be."

"Why? What difference does it make to her?"

"Eleonora has conquered many peoples. She has annihilated whole cities on her own in a night. There are some tribes that have built altars and religions around her myth. But for all of that, there is, as the stories go, only one thing that Eleonora wants that she has been unable to have. A child."

"Why?" I asked, becoming both afraid and angry at the same time. I was now coming to understand Eric's current state of mind. "Couldn't she just find a child and turn them?"

"Yes." Pam replied. "She could have. As the story goes, Eleonora and her spouse had tried for many years to become pregnant with no success. She had tried herbs that her tribe's witch doctor, if you will, would give her. They never worked. Wanting an heir, her husband took on several lovers who bore him children. Eleonora began to feel that she was losing him. In her desperation, she offered her own blood and soul as a gift to her Gods if they would grant her a child.

"When she lay with her husband that night, a child was conceived. She was filled with happiness as her womb began to grow. Over the months, Eleonora's husband grew closer to her. The love they had shared in the early days of their courtship was renewed. He stopped visiting his mistresses and devoted all of his attention to Eleonora.

"The night came and Eleonora gave birth. A son. The kingdom rejoiced at his birth. It was then that Eleonora's true nature began to surface."

"How so?" I was intrigued by this story. Why had I never heard of this woman before?

"As her husband sat beside her, holding the infant, Eleonora made a request to him. She asked that her visit the other children that he had sired and murder them. She knew that this child was a gift from the Goddess and that such a miracle would not happen again."

"Did he do it?"

"The husband agreed, reluctantly, to honor Eleonora's wishes. Handing the newborn back to its mother, Eleonora's husband left. He sent some of his soldiers to round up the mistresses and the children he had with them. However, when they gathered, Eleonora's husband gave the mistresses several gold pieces and ordered them to leave the kingdom with the children and never return. See, he loved all of those children, too. Not more than his newborn son, but equally.

"When he returned to Eleonora's bedside, he lied to her and told her that her wishes had been carried out. It was six years later when a young man was arrested for trying to enter the fortress they lived in. He was brought before Eleonora and her king. The young man explained that he was the first born of Eleonora's children, come to lay claim to his part of the kingdom. Her husband embraced the man, but Eleonora became enraged. Leaving her throne, she grabbed a knife from one of the guards and plunged it into her husband, killing him for his deception.

"The six year old child that she had bore witnessed this act. He ran from the fortress. He was later found by her soldiers. He had become pale and weak. Not knowing what to do, Eleonora went to the altar of the Goddess and begged for the life of her son.

"It is said that the Goddess then appeared to her. She was angered that Eleonora would beg for the life of her child after slaughtering her husband. The Goddess told her that she must be punished for her action. She said that the debt would be repaid that night. Eleonora's son would die and that she would spend the rest of eternity childless and alone. Eleonora cursed the Goddess. She said that it was unjust.

"As she turned to leave the altar to see her son one last time, the Goddess struck Eleonora down, transforming her into the creature that you now know as Vampire. She was doomed to walk the Earth, craving blood, unable to walk in the sunlight again."

"What about her son?" I asked Pam.

"She never saw him again. She did, however, learn that the Goddess took pity on the boy and healed him. Eleonora never saw him again, her craving for blood was too intense and she did not want to hurt him. But she has spent the rest of her days craving a child of her own. Her attempts to turn a child failed, as she would begin the process, the bloodlust overcomes her and she ends up killing them."

"Ok," I said. "I understand the story, but what does this have to do with Eric or Abirah?"

"Sookie, she wants to know how a vampire can control their thirst in such a way that they can parent a child. It has not been done before. She wants to know if there is something special about your child that makes it possible."

"She can't just call us up and ask? We don't have the answers. Eric said it was a change in him, in his feelings. He said it was similar for you."

"It was."

"And how did she find out about Abirah? How did she find us?"

Pam's answer made me sick to my stomach. I knew how this worked. I knew what could happen.

"Sookie," Pam said, holding both of my hands in hers, hoping the gesture would help ease the words. "She has always known where he is. Eleonora is Eric's maker."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

"His maker?" I asked, horrified. I knew about the draw a vampire had to its "parent vampire". How they had no choice but to answer when they called had to do their bidding.

"Sookie," Pam went on. "Eric must go to New York and face her. "

I nodded my head with understanding. I wasn't able to speak. I could feel my chest tightening and my head began to spin. My thoughts travelled back in time.

I remembered what had happened when Bill and I were seeing each other. How his maker had called him to her. What I knew had happened between the two of them. How my heart had been broken.

I had loved Bill Compton then. I had wanted nothing more than to be with him every night.

My feelings for Eric were different. This was real love. It wasn't an infatuation with a vampire. It wasn't about his amazingly good looks or his outstanding abilities in the bedroom. When we were apart, it physically caused me pain. Eric and I shared a blood bond that tied us to each other, but even without that, the blood we had exchanged, there was so much more between us.

I remembered back to when I found Eric on the road, when he had been cursed by Willow. Eric had been so fragile and lost, a side of him not seen by many, if anyone, other than me. Innocent in a way. We had come to know each other then. Come to fall in love.

After the curse had been lifted, Eric did not remember the time we had spent together. He had suspected, even toyed with me about it. I had found reason after reason to avoid the conversation.

I dated. Quinn had been a great guy, but he hadn't been Eric. It was at Rhodes when we formed the blood bond. I had put up a fight then, but truth be told, if choosing between Andre and Eric, it was a no brainer.

Our feelings had only grown from that point on. Countless conversations between romps in the sheets. Silly things, like what movie would I star in if I could, what was it like to attend school? These conversations, sweet memories I tucked away for those times when I missed Eric, now seemed like the very threads I would have to hang on to forever.

"Sookie?" Pam asked. "Are you okay?"

How could I answer this question? I could lie and tell her I was fine, but I knew that she would see right through me.

Using all me energy, I looked at Pam.

"What does this mean?" I stammered. "If Eric goes to New York, comes face to face with Eleonora. What if he answers her questions and she doesn't like the responses?"

Pam watched my face as I tried to hold myself together.

"What if she demands he return in service to her? What if she wants Abirah?"

"I don't know, Sookie." Pam's answer did not settle me.

I turned to look at Eric. Sitting in his chair, I watched him admire the child in his arms. His face was stoic, but I could feel the emotions he had for the baby girl. They mirrored my own.

"You should talk to him," Pam suggested. "He needs to know that you love him."

There was something in hearing Pam say those words that almost made her seem human.

I nodded to her and left my bar stool. Slowly I walked to Eric. I found myself feeling nervous as I approached, not unlike I did the first time I had seen Eric sitting in that very same chair.

Eric did not look away from Abirah as I sat on the small foot stool he sometimes used when sitting there.

"She is remarkable." Eric said of the baby he held.

"She is," I said in agreement.

"I promised to keep both of you safe," Eric said, his voice somewhat broken as if he was trying to keep emotions inside. "Now, I fear my words may have been hollow."

I watched Eric as his eyes left the baby's and found mine.

"I will stay behind." I said to him. "I could call Alcide and stay with the Shreveport pack. Abirah and I will be safe there."

Eric shook his head.

"My lover," He said softly. "I fear you may not be safe anywhere."

"We will be okay," I spoke to Eric," as long as we have each other."

Eric smiled down at me. "Sounds like the lyrics to one of those sappy love songs you force me to endure during love making."

I chuckled. "So you DO listen to them! I knew it!" I tried to make light of the cloud over us. It offered some reprieve, but not enough to shed it all.

"Eric," I said, my smile dimming. "What can I do?"

Eric sat forward, handing the baby to me. I put her to my shoulder as she fussed again. He watched me trying to soothe her.

"Leave with me." Eric said, "Right now. Let Pam take Abirah for the night and leave Fangtasia with me. Come to my house. Let me hold you tonight and show you how much you mean to me."

Eric's gaze held me. His ice blue eyes that were so filled with panic just moments ago had softened and begged me to stay with him tonight.

I didn't dare speak for fear of the moment leaving us. I shook my head to tell Eric yes. Eric looked over me to Pam and she moved with speed to our side.

"Pam," Eric asked, "Would you be so kind as to take Abirah for the night? I will have the day maid from my home pick her up before dawn. We shall not open Fangtasia tonight. Would you do me the honor of caring for my daughter tonight?"

"It would be my pleasure," Pam responded. There was softness in her voice, a tone she often took when it came to Abirah. "I have the nursery set up at my home, as you requested."

Eric stood and I stood with him. I kissed Abirah on the forehead before handing her to Eric.

"Now my Pretty Princess," Eric said to the child, "I expect you to behave like the angel that I know you are for Aunt Pam. Mommy will see you at daybreak."

Eric kissed the child on the cheek and handed her to Pam. Pam began to make goofy noises at Abirah.

"Abe!" She joked to the baby, "How's about you and I go trolling for easy women?" Eric and I smiled, knowing that Pam was kidding. We watched as she left the bar with our daughter.

Eric stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle. I put my hands over his and through his fingers.

"You do know," I said to Eric, turning to face him. He towered over me. "This is the first night since Abirah was born that we have had alone."

"I do." Eric said. He ran his fingers into my hair and brought his lips close to mine. They did not touch, but were close enough that I could feel the sensation of them moving as he spoke.

"I intend to make the most of it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

The drive to Eric's house was silent. I had left my car in the lot at Fangtasia, knowing that it was probably the safest parking lot in all of Shreveport. Once a fool had decided they should try to rob someone in the parking lot, a mistake that the perpetrator would never repeat.

Eric pulled into the driveway of a beautiful looking Tudor style house. It was only about ten minutes from the bar, but in a strictly residential area.

"Is this your house?" I asked, peering out of the windshield.

"It is." Eric answered. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's really nice. I just pictured something more, I don't know, grandiose?"

Eric chuckled at my statement. He opened his door, climbing out. Before I could reach for the handle to my own door, Eric was already there, opening it for me.

"My lady," he said, gesturing with his hand and bowing. I chuckled as Eric took my hand, helping me out of his car. I stood, staring up at the vamp.

"We need to talk," I spoke softly.

Eric put his finger over my lips, shushing me.

"Not yet, lover," He replied quietly. "For now, let it just be you and I. I have put in much effort for this night. Please let it unfold before we spoil it." Slowly, Eric ran his fingers from my lips, down my arm, and took my hand in his.

Silently, other than my breathing, (which had increased in speed, just as it always did when Eric touched me,) I followed Eric; hand in his, to his door.

Eric removed his keys from his front pocket and unlocked the door.

"Sookie," He whispered to me, "I want you to close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

"I hate surprises."

"I know, but humor me lover."

With a sign, I followed Eric's request and closed my eyes. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Good girl."

Eric took my hand again and carefully pulled me inside his house. I heard the door shut and lock behind us. With one swoop, Eric lifted me into his arms.

"Keep your eyes closed," Eric said.

"I am!" I laughed. I could feel his blond locks brushing against my face as he carried me. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel his fast paced yet graceful movements as he maneuvered through his home.

Eric came to a stop and set me down onto my feet.

"One more second," Eric said. "I worked hard on it, so I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it's,"

"Ok," Eric said, interrupting me. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, taking a moment to let them focus. What I saw before me was shocking.

There stood a fully decorated Christmas tree. It was glowing with blue lights and adorned with silver ornaments. I walked toward it.

"Eric," I stammered. "It's magnificent!" I touched one of the ornaments, a silver bell that jingled when I grazed it. I walked around the tree, taking it all in. One of the ornaments, made of crystal, held a picture of Abirah and read "Baby's First Christmas". I picked it up in my hand and admired it.

"I had it made special," Eric said, coming to stand next to me. "Swarovski. I hoped you would like it."

"Oh Eric. I do! It's beautiful."

"No," Eric said, taking my face into his hands. "_You_ are beautiful. This is a trinket. Sookie, you are a treasure."

Eric's lips met mine. Softly, he held me in place with his kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself closer to him. I could feel his desire, it echoed mine. Our kiss deepened, and a moan escaped my body.

Pulling away, Eric stopped.

"Not yet, lover," He took my hands from around his middle and pulled me to sit in front of his fireplace. I hadn't even noticed the crackling that came from the hearth. A blanket was laid out for us to sit on.

"Eric," I whispered breathlessly.

"We need to talk, "Eric replied. "I want you, too, lover. I fear that this cannot wait."

Talk about your mood killers.

"Ok," I said. "Let's talk. Tell me about this Leonora."

"No, not about that," Eric spoke softly. "I said that tonight it was about us, only us. That conversation will keep."

"I will keep?" I asked, getting angry. "Eric, it won't keep. We need to figure this out! New York, this bitch vampire wanting our daughter."

"Sookie," Eric answered. "Please. I promise you, it will be alright. Could you just calm down?"

That did it.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? Some psychopathic vampire is summoning the man that I love two thousand miles away, potentially taking the two most important things in my life away from me and you are asking me to calm down? Are you mental?"

Eric laughed.

"What the hell do you think is so damn funny?"

"You called me 'the man that you love'. It sounded like something out of those movies you like."

I stood up. My temperature had hit as high as it could go.

"Eric Northman! You self serving son of a bitch! You want to crack jokes now?"

"No," Eric said. "I want to talk to you, just not about this right now." Eric reached up, grabbing my wrist, and pulled me back down into his lap. He kissed me deeply, even as I tried to continue my rant.

It was no use. That damn Viking new exactly what to do to make me melt.

My temper softened as his tongue explored my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him in place, making sure he could not escape me again.

"Sookie, let me say this," Eric asked, pulling back again.

I could feel my desire rising.

"This better be good, Northman." I replied through pants.

Eric reached for a remote that was on the shelf over the hearth. Pointing it at the biggest stereo system I had ever seen, he triggered the CD player to begin playing.

"I made this cd for you, lover." Eric said, looking back to me. "I think I spent fifty dollars at the iTunes store to find the music I wanted."

The first song began. It was "Answer" by Sarah McLachlan.

"I love this song."

"I know," Eric commented. "May I begin?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling. Eric asking my permission for something was laughable.

"I remember the first night you walked into Fangtasia with Bill. You were wearing that red and white sundress and you had your hair flowing over your shoulders. You shown in the club like a ray of sunlight piercing the dead of night.

"Then, you took me into your home when Willow cursed me. I did not know myself, let alone you. Something had drawn me to you. It was more than your beauty, or your kindness.

"We've spent night after night together. You know me better than I think I may know myself sometimes. Even more than through this bond we share.

"Sookie, you have given me a gift that I never thought I could or would want. You have given me your love. When you sleep, I watch you and wonder."

"What do you wonder, Eric?"

"I wonder, "Eric went on, "How did I earn this woman's heart? You fought for my when de Castro held me captive. You were willing to give your life up for mine. No one has ever done such a thing for me, unless I commanded it from them.

"I could hold you for a million nights, make love to you each and every one of those nights, and still, it would never be enough for me to show you how much you mean to me."

I realized I was holding my breath as I watched Eric reach behind himself and bring forth that little velvet black box that I had seen on two occasions now.

"Lover," Eric spoke softly. He looked at the box in his hand, as did I. He took my chin in his hand, bringing my eyes to meet his. I was finding it incredibly hard to breath.

"I would walk through the very fires of hell if it met I could spend just one moment with you in my arms. My mortality was taken from me a thousand years ago, but my heart was taken from me the first time I saw you. I would die if anything happened to you."

Tears were flowing freely as I listened to Eric's words. Using his thumb, he brushed them away.

"I never want to be the cause of any of your pain, of any sorrow. I want to be with you, Sookie Stackhouse. Always."

Looking down at the black velvet box in his hand, Eric slowly opened it. Inside was a diamond, shaped like a heart, in a setting of pure platinum.

"I will never be deserving of you," Eric said, looking up to me. He made no attempt at wiping away my tears this time.

"I have nothing left to hide from you, lover. All that I have and all that I am belongs to you. No one, human, vampire, or other, could ever make me feel the way I do."

Eric removed the ring from the box that had kept it safe. He took me hand in his.

"It won't always be easy," Eric said. "It won't always be safe. But I can promise you this. I will always love you.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Will you spend the rest of eternity with me?"

I cried. I could feel his love overwhelming both of us.

Eternity even seemed too brief.

"Will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

My vision was blurry. My thoughts spun round and round in my head. I felt dizzy and I thought that I may hyperventilate.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, still holding the ring in his hand. "Lover? Are you ok?"

"I'm dreaming," I told Eric. "This isn't really happening. I am in the middle of some wonderful perfect dream."

Eric ran his hand through my hair. I could feel him stroking me. It felt real.

"No, you're not." Eric said, smiling. "But I do take delight in knowing that if you were dreaming I would have a starring role." He held his hand to mine.

"You haven't answered me yet. Will you honor me and spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

"Eric," I said breathlessly. "YES! Yes, I will marry you!"

Eric smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. Pulling me close to him, he kissed me deeply. Our kiss was interrupted by my laughter.

"What is it?" Eric asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm just so happy, Eric."

"Good," he responded. "You know, I have faced some of the most ruthless creatures on Earth in my time, but I have never been as afraid as I was just now when I proposed to you."

"You did a wonderful job," I told him.

"I meant every word, lover." Eric moved me so that I was straddling his lap looking directly into my eyes.

His words softened. "Every single word."

"Eric?" I asked, just as softly.

"Yes lover,"

"Show me how much you love me."

That was all he needed to hear.

With his hand still in my hair, Eric pulled me to his lips. The kiss began as never before. The passion was like lightning. It sparked something inside of me that became unbridled.

I shoved Eric onto his back, holding him in place by his hands. Looking at him only briefly, my mouth moved down onto his neck. Eric's head tipped backward a bit, letting me know how much he was enjoying my actions.

Before I had a chance to go any further, Eric sat up and, while grabbing my ass, he lifted me into the air, my legs still wrapped around him.

Our lips met again, this time more furiously than before. I ran my fingers into his hair and used it to pull his head backward, finding his neck again.

Eric spun me around and I felt my back pin against the wall. I could feel his desire grow hard against my thigh.

Still holding me, Eric pulled from me a bit and ran his hand across my chest. My head strained backward with pleasure as a noise escaped me. Knowing that what he was doing to me was driving my wild, Eric ripped the shirt from my body.

His mouth found its way to my breast and he took in my nipple, teasing it with his tongue, circling it and suckling. My hands found the back of his head once more and I shoved it downward, letting Eric know without using words, exactly what I wanted him to do.

My breathing became even more rapid as I felt Eric's hand fumble with the button and zipper on my jeans. His trouble did not last long. I felt a finger slip inside of me, searching for the spot that drove me wild. Eric's mouth slid up the center of my body to my collarbone as he continued his thrust.

"Bite me, Eric." I called out to him. "Bite me now!"

Eric did as I wished. His fangs, sharp as needles, pierced my neck. My climax rippled throughout my body as he did. I could not contain my moaning, the pleasure Eric was giving me was unlike any before.

Eric's tongue sealed the fresh wound in my neck and before my ecstasy could fully end, I felt him slip inside of me. His hips grinding against me, driving himself deeper and deeper into me.

Eric pulled back a bit and watched my face as he slowed his movements. He was making each and every thrust count. He kept his eyes fixed on mine, giving himself even more pleasure as he watched me bite my lip. Finally, he bent his head, taking my breast back into his mouth as he found his own release. With a few more poignant thrusts, Eric again brought me to orgasm.

I was unable to move. Eric carried me back to the blanket that had been laid out on the floor. Gently, he put me back down and took his spot beside me. He planted small kisses along my stomach, over the middle of my chest, to my neck and finally meeting my mouth.

"My fiancé," Eric said. "I love you, now and always."

"Fiancé," I repeated. "I think I like the sound of that."

"I do as well. Almost as much as the sounds you make when we make love."

I playfully swatted Eric as I felt my face flush. "You're embarrassing me."

"Embarrassing you?" Eric mocked at my words. "You did not seem too shy five minutes ago."

"I guess not. Fiancé's have a way of removing some inhibitions, I guess."

"You know," Eric said, "I can think of something I like the sound of more than 'My fiancé',"

"Really?" I questioned. "What would that be?"

"I think," Eric replied, "That I like the ring of 'Mrs. Eric Northman' more."

"Mrs. Eric Northman," I laughed. "I thought that maybe, you being the modern vampire that you are, you would go by 'Mr. Eric Stackhouse'."

"You thought wrong," my future husband said dryly.

Eric's hand began to explore my naked flesh once more. That old familiar tingle began to make its appearance between my legs, signally to my brain that our escapades were far from over this night.

"Ok," I said through moans as Eric's mouth began to wander back down my body. "Mrs. Eric Northman will do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

"I have never really celebrated Christmas," Eric told me as we cuddled together naked on his couch. The fireplace flickered. With the blue lights of the tree blinking, the night seemed even more magical.

"Really?"

"Really. I never had a reason to." Eric explained.

"That is sad, Eric. Seriously. I can't imagine not having a tree and gifts. Stocking hung on the hearth and fresh Gingerbread Men on a plate waiting to have their heads bitten off."

"That is truly one of the most gruesome things I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Eric said with a laugh. I poked him with my elbow.

I couldn't help but take time to admire the ring on my finger. The facets of the diamond sent a rainbow reflection across the room.

"You do like it?" Eric asked.

"Oh Eric," I said simply. "I love it! It's beautiful."

"I am happy it pleases you. I purchased it when I first arrived in Las Vegas." Eric explained. "Before the whole Felipe issue."

I scoffed at Eric's terminology. The "Felipe Issue", as he referred to it, was when the former vampire king held Eric captive, almost killing him. I still shuddered when I thought about that day in de Castro's Great Hall. I lost one of my best friends that day. The day Abirah was born.

"You planned this proposal that long ago?" I asked. "I'm flattered."

Eric leaned forward, moving his position to look at me.

"Don't be flattered, my lover. I have known for quite some time that I wanted to share my life with you as something more than just being bonded to you. I wanted you to love me enough to be with me as my wife. I wasn't sure until Las Vegas."

Eric stood, stretching his naked body before me. I knew he did this for my benefit and not because he needed to.

"Can I get you something from the kitchen?" He asked me.

"No, thank you."

"Alright then. I will return in a moment." Eric strode from the living room and out of sight.

I reached to the floor, grabbing the plaid throw blanket from in front of the fire. I wrapped it around me like a beach towel. Unlike Eric, I wasn't entirely comfortable strutting around the house in nothing but my birthday suit.

I walked to the tree again, taking a closer look at the ornaments. They were all so detailed. I knew Eric must have spent a fortune on them.

I glanced around the room, taking a silent inventory of what I saw. It appeared to be the typical living room. Magazines about cars and sports were stacked neatly in a fan on the end tables. Coasters were located nearby, too. The walls were unusually bear for that of a home, but I wasn't surprised.

I walked over to the fire again. The mantle had a few framed photographs of Abirah and me. I picked up one, a close up taken of her while she was sleeping. I smiled at the thought of the family I would now have.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Eric called for the kitchen.

"Yup," I answered back.

I strolled to the built in bookshelves. A dictionary and thesaurus, copies of Shakespearean plays bound in leather. The Complete works of Charles Dickens. He seemed to have occupied his centuries with various works. I picked up a copy of The Hound of the Baskervilles and found behind it another book.

There was no name of the author or title on the spine. It was leather covered with a piece of suede as a page marker. I wasn't sure what piqued my curiosity. Maybe just the fact that it seemed to be anonymous, I opened the cover. I was surprised by what I found.

It was a sketch book of sorts. It was filed with pencil and charcoal drawings. I could recognize some of the sketches. The Parthenon, the Coliseum, both of which appeared in much better shape than the ruins I had seen on the Discovery Channel.

There were pictures of boats with oars protruding out the side, similar to the painting that hung in Eric's office at Fangtasia. Viking ships, I thought to myself.

I went to the page marked with the suede strap. On the page was a charcoal drawing of a woman.

She was dressed in very crude clothing, not like the clothing I wear today. She was very beautiful. He looked somewhat familiar to me.

"She was very beautiful, wasn't she?" Eric whispered from behind me. I jumped.

"I didn't hear you," I answered. "You scared me."

"No reason to be scared, my betrothed," Eric smiled. He took the book from my hands and looked at the picture. "Her name was Turid."

"Did you draw her?" I asked. Eric nodded his reply.

"Yes, from my memories. She was a powerful woman, strong and beautiful. She had hair the color of sand that hung far below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue like the sea. Many a Viking Man longed to capture her heart."

"Did you? Capture her heart, I mean?"

"Yes I did," Eric said, smiling at the drawing. "She was my mother."

I saw sorrow in Eric's eyes as he admired the woman on the yellowed page.

"She is beautiful."

"Yes. She was murdered." Eric explained. "Eleonora came to my lands, seeking blood. She thought that it would be easy to feed from the Vikings, knowing how we lived for battle."

I tried to put my arms around Eric, but as I reached for him, he stepped away, walking toward the fireplace.

"Eleonora found me as I was leaving my Mother's home for battle. She had decided that I would be a perfect specimen in her attempts to create a child for herself.

"Eleonora visited my mother that night, asking questions about me, was I married or promised to another. My mother sensed something was not right with this woman whom had just appeared in our village."

I walked over to Eric and stood by him. "You don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"No, I want you to know," Eric said, looking at me. He paused in his story, watching my eyes to ensure that it was okay to continue.

"I returned from the battle, back to my Mother's home. The nights had become colder since I had left. I found Eleonora in my mother's home. She seemed so beautiful in the light of the fire. It was that night that Eleonora told me of a gift she could give me that no one else could.

"She said that she could make me the greatest of Viking Lords, unbeatable in battle. She said she knew of a way to make me even more powerful than the God Oden. My lust for power was so great, it was all consuming. I agreed to do whatever needed to be done to receive this gift.

"Eleonora drained me that night, cursed me to walk in the shadows of the day for all eternities. She made me vampire."

There was ruthlessness in the tone of Eric's voice that I found unsettling. Eric could feel my panic, but still, he went on.

"When I rose nights later, I was filled with a hunger that I could not control. Eleonora was nowhere to be found. I made my way back to my village.

"I found it in ruins. The carnage that was the homes of my clans was like nothing I had ever seen. Even the Viking pillages I had been on paled in comparison to what I saw.

"I didn't care, though. All I could feel was the hunger, the thirst. The wine did not quench my thirst. I made my way to my mother's home."

Eric quieted, looking at the drawing. His sorrow was like a lead balloon, sinking rapidly. I touched his shoulder.

"Eleonora was in my mother's house. My mother was struggling beneath her, grasping for some way to get this monster off of her. I stood in the doorway, consumed by my hunger, and watched Eleonora kill my mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

I didn't know what to say to Eric. I could feel his pain, coursing through him. Guilt, anger, hatred. All of these emotions flowed freely through him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No," Eric said, looking up from the page to me. "You don't need to offer me any sympathy. This was my doing; my selfishness and greed for power. I may not have been the vampire to drain my mother, but I am as much to blame."

What could I say to him? Eric was fond of having the last word.

"I fed. There were a few of my village still alive," Eric continued. "I drank from them; Eleonora guided me through the process. The first night was unlike anything I had ever felt in battle. The strength hat my body had had, the enhancement of my senses. Sookie, it was overwhelming.

"It wasn't until Eleonora wished to move on to the next village that I realized what was going on. True, I had known that I had changed, but into what, I wasn't sure. I thought I had become a God. Eleonora had laughed when I told her this.

"She went on to explain that I was now bonded to her. I had to do what she asked of me, and what she wanted, I did not wish to give."

"What did she want?" I asked timidly. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hear the rest of Eric' story.

"A child," Eric said, gazing into the embers. "She wanted me to try to help her make a child.

"We tried. I wouldn't refer to it as making love. It wasn't like what we share, Lover. It was like two animals, a compulsion, not a sharing of feelings."

"OK," I said, turning from Eric. "I don't need to hear anymore."

Eric took me by the arm and turned me back to face him.

"I think that you do," he replied. "If you are to marry me, I think you need to know the whole story."

I could feel Eric's fingernails digging into my arm.

"You're hurting me," I told him.

Eric's grip loosened. He turned back to the hearth.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to."

"It's ok," I said, rubbing my arm to try to soothe it.

"She is a monster, Sookie," Eric said sternly. "Just as I am. We traveled from village to village under the darkness. Killing for food. Killing for pleasure. We didn't need a reason. My emotions seemed to be gone, I was unfeeling. Consumed by bloodlust.

"I found her one night, sitting by a stream. Eleonora was weeping for the child she had lost. I didn't understand. 'Why weep when you have such power?' I had asked her.

"She rose from her knees and slapped me across the face. I had fallen backward a great distance. She broke off a branch from a nearby tree and using her nails, sharpened it to a point.

"Eleonora pressed it to my neck. 'With this one stick, I can kill you. It is all I need, you foolish child' she said to me. 'You will become like ash. Never question me again'. I argued about this gift she had given me.

"'Gift?' she answered. 'This is no gift!' Doomed to walk the Earth by night. Needing to sleep in the earth during the daylight hours! Gift, you say? You have no gift.'

"It was then that she left me. Eleonora walked away, saying that I was useless to her and that she would only call for me as a last resort."

"And she just left you there?" Part of me was insulted that Eleonora would turn Eric and then leave him there like a helpless infant. Another part of me was thankful. I had no idea what Eric would have become had he stayed with her.

"Yes," Eric said. "I didn't fully understand what I was. Like any child, I longed for the comfort of my mother, so I went back to my village. I went to the home of my mother, where I found her, still laying on the floor. Her body, decomposing, was odd."

"Odd? How so?" I asked him.

"I could see the bite marks on her neck. Her arms lay outstretched, but it was her right hand that intrigued me.

"Instead of lying open, her hand seemed to be pointing to something, a last notion, if you will."

"Pointing to what?"

"I followed the direction of her finger. It pointed toward her bed. I ripped the blanket down and found a scroll, tied with a piece of suede."

I thought about the page marker in the sketchpad Eric held in his hand. I watched as he toyed with the material. That was the suede from the scroll, I knew it without asking.

"I opened it," Eric continued. "Inside was a small wooden dagger, simple in nature. The only remarkable part of it was the small sapphire that had been embedded in the handle."

"What did the scroll say?" I asked.

"Only one word, written in my mother's hand. It read 'Draugr'."

"Draugr?" I questioned. "What does it mean?"

"A draugr is from my people's folklore. Basically, it's a vampire."

I looked at the picture of Eric's mother.

"She had known? Known what Eleonora was?"

"Yes." Eric answered. "She had known, but hadn't had the chance to warn me of her. I probably wouldn't have believed my mother anyway. My people had several legends. I would have thought that perhaps my mother just didn't like Eleonora.

"I understood then. I knew what I had become. I knew how I would have to live.

"I buried my mother that night, just outside of our village, a grave, only marked by a stone. I carved a picture of the wooden dagger into it, but no other markings. I fired my village to ensure that no others would come across it and see what had done such damage.

"I took the weapon with me as I walked away from village and I vowed to myself that if I was ever given the chance, I would avenge my mother's death.

"Traveling the world, needing to feed, I searched for Eleonora, but to no avail. I came to realize that she always knew where I was.

"I'm not even sure I could kill her. Lover, her powers far supersedes my own."

"So don't go to New York," I begged Eric. "We could get Abirah and leave here. Go somewhere, just the three of us. Live our lives together."

Eric closed the book carefully, walking to the bookshelf to place it back in its designated location.

"I have to," Eric said. "When your maker calls, you have to answer."

"No, damn it!" I demanded. "You don't! Eric, if she knows that you want vengeance, she will want to kill you!"

"There is no 'if' Sookie," Eric said, picking up a wooden box from the top shelf that I hadn't noticed until now. "She knows."

"Then you can't go!" I cried out. "You can't leave Abirah here! You can't leave me."

Eric kneeled on the floor, holding the box in his hand. "She must be killed if we ever are to have a chance at a life together. I have to face her and rid the world of her forever."

"Then I'm coming with you," I told Eric.

"Absolutely not!" Eric stated forcefully. "You and Abirah will go to a safe house that I give Pam directions to. Eleonora knows by now of our bond. She knows of Abirah. She wants her more than anything. Eleonora thinks that she can care for the baby, as we do. It is her wish to have her and I'll be damned if I let her have the two of you."

"Then Northman, you are shit out of luck because you are already damned. I'm going to New York with you. I love you, Eric. I have a feeling like I _have _to be there. Besides, I want to see Jason."

"Lover," Eric protested. "I can't promise you that I'll return."

I refused to think about that now. All I knew was that I had to be with Eric. If it really was going to be the last time I had with him, I was going to make it count.

I knelt in front of Eric and took his face in my hands.

"I can't promise that when I leave this house I won't get hit by a car," I told him softly. "Life, as a vampire or a human, can't be wrapped up in promises. We need to live each minute like it will be our last. If the worst should happen," I gulped down the thought," I will at least have the memory of this night to hang on to."

"That," Eric chuckled, "and a really expensive ring."

Vampires…


End file.
